


Dean Winchester/Reader (Smut!Reader)

by Nerdvana_The_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdvana_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdvana_The_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine taking a romantic bath with Dean after a tiring day.<br/>Go to Supernatural-Oneshot-Heaven.tumblr.com for more imagines and one shots (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester/Reader (Smut!Reader)

After a long day of hunting with your boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam, you were pooped. You walked into the crappy motel room Dean had gotten you. Thank god it was seperate from Sam's. Last time you two shared a room with Sam, he walked in on you guys making love. It wasn't a pretty sight for Sam, considering Dean was giving it to you roughly. 

When you got in the motel room, you flopped down face first on the couch. You hadn't been this tired in a long time. But to make it even better on your part, there was no sign of Dean. He had come in the room a few minutes before you. 

"Dean?" You called out into the quiet room. When there was no response, you lowered your feet to the aged hard wood floor and padded toward the living area, the wood creaking with each of your steps.

When you looked around, your eyes came in contact with rose petals on the floor.

Rose petals?

Rose Petals.

The rose petals made a trail to the bathroom. You followed the trail and entered the bathroom only to have your breath hitch in your throat when you saw the gorgeous sigh. A warm, cozy, candle-lit bubble bath with rose petals and the nose-tickling scent of lavender and cinnamon. You looked around the spacious bathroom only to feel strong arms wrap around you gently from behind.

"Dean.." You breathed his name, skin tingling where he touched you. He placed a soft kiss to your shoulder and you felt his lips curve into a small smirk. 

"(Y/N)" He whispered in a deep, hushed, breathy tone that drove you wild, causing your thoughts to travel to the more dirty areas of your brain. 

With a slow, loving motion, dean slid down the straps of your tank top, sending it to fend for itself on the cooled tile floor, and later did the same to your trousers. His fingers played at the clip of your lace bra, your breath hitching while you silently thank Victoria for sewing the clip to the front of your bra. Dean slowly and gently slid the bra off your shoulders, sending it to the growing stack of clothing on the floor. Only now did you realize dean was previously undressed, because you felt his hardening length against your inner thigh. He slipped off your underwear, sending them around your ankles. 

With his quick motions he lowered himself into the bathtub, spreading his legs, and gently settling you between them, keeping a firm, yet gentle grip on your waist. You leaned back against your boyfriend's chest, looking up at him in the slightest way, only to see a small smirk on his face. 

He leaned down to your lips and gently placed a kiss to them, sneakily sliding his hand on your inner thigh. You returned the gentle kiss while his hand found its way to your sex and rubbed it in the slightest, yet oh so magnificent way. You took a sharp breath as his fingers worked between your folds and found your clit. You softly moaned and his fingers worked that area gently, sending sweet vibrations through your whole body. 

As he continued rubbing you, he slipped one finger inside of you, making you gasp and gently take his ever-hardening length into your hand. He let out a soft groan as you pumped him a few times. He slipped a second finger in you, pumping them in and out of you at a delicious pace. Just as you were about to enjoy your climax, he slipped his fingers out of you, causing you to whine at the loss of contact. Dean gently turned you around in his lap, without warning, lowering you onto his shaft. You cried out softly at the painful pleasure. 

Dean's lips found there way to your neck, softly nipping your sweet spot. You softly bounced on his lap, moaning lightly. He growled deep in his throat, causing you to softly whimper. You stopped bouncing and began to roll your hips slowly, making Dean's face curve into a position where you knew he was enjoying this. You kept your pace as Dean rolled his body, hitting your g-spot every time, filing you with pleasure. You cried out Dean's name, no longer able to hold in your climax. He rolled his hips as you rode out your high, moaning and whimpering, causing dean to go over the edge, filling you with his sweet juices. You collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily, listening to the racing heart of the eldest Winchester. 

"I love you..." Dean panted out in a gruff, satistfied voice. You placed a small kiss to his chest.

"I love you too..." You breathed out. 

 

To this day, the combination of lavender and cinnamon has a different effect on you.


End file.
